new_storm_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Storm Comics Data Files
Dr. Sonipo Elizora Ukija Cybernetic Researcher Dr. Actaeon Juncing Joul Veteran, Demonologist Dr. Alair Anna Amman Researcher, Technician Dr.Accra Hugest Hydrazine Researcher, Medic Dr. Cytidine Eva Megaliths Usurper - The Overall Story: This all originates from the article called Genesis Aurora Station. Where Team Aurora, is charged with researching into basically everything. This of course being a hush-hush operation, funded by all governments and by extent, higher world powers. Because of the very nature of this new field, the team will be the best of the best, but not following conventional means like if the person has a criminal record. The end goal were said to be ending world hunger, poverty, illness, death etc. Really, higher ups wanted them and their families to live forever, to secure a permanent place on the planet. Original Team Aurora: The original team aurora consists of: Dr. Alair Amman (Behaviourist), Dr. Actaeon Juncing Joul (Occult), Dr.Accra Hugest Hydrazine (Genetics) and Dr.Cytidine 'Eve/Eva' Megaliths (Tinkerer/Experimenter). But then everything started to change when Dr. Amman became infected by a zodion. This was purposefully done by Dr. Megaliths, as a means to shut up Alair's foresight on Cytidine's motives. These being to use the found and catalogues items to advantage her in a mystical standpoint. Or to be blunt, to make herself powerful beyond measure, so that she may do whatever. Experimentations Occur: With Alair out of the way, Cytidine was free to tinker all she wanted to figure out all the items. However, an unexpected snag appeared. This being the hiring of Dr. Ukija. Cytidine was somewhat mesmerised by her. She has brains and skills sure, but you need to be A+ grade to be employed here, something about Dr. Ukija was being withheld it seemed. So Cytidine investigated by getting close to Sonipo, then before she knew it, Cytidine had fallen in love with Dr. Ukija. And for prolonged period of time, her affection for Dr. Ukija, made her plans be delayed. However this worked in her favour later on, with the arrival of the evolution core. Newly found path: With the evolution core on site, Cytidine did was she was hired to do: test items to see what they do, to what degree and for what area of effect. Now all things were coming together. The forbidden tomes on magic spells that are forbidden to be learned by the higher ups as they're too powerful and dangerous. The evolution core that restores your body to peak condition. And the transcendent eye to grant her any wishes. And so her plan to smokescreen and jet were started. Meanwhile her plans were coming along, it meant not being as nice or self-controlling when with Dr. Ukija and their relationship quickly deteriorated. The Advent: Cytidine's 1st wish, transform me into something of incredible power in my own image! 2nd was that when she turned into what's now known as a zodion, she would instantly be 'conscious' when in the state. Then, upon receiving this, she organised and requested an experiment be done in a clearing outside of the lab. This experiment, being assisted with by Dr. Alair Amman and is where Cytidine released her zodion state and attempted to kill Alair. However, upon realising questions would be asked etc, Cytidine used her now separated evolution core, to heal her and the zodion race was born. And all she had to do was run back into the lab, claim a demonically infused bear attacked, say she's unscathed because she ran away by climbing a tree. With the bear being the subject of experimentation. With a little more time, Cytidine now had all the magical, mystical and otherworldly powers she needed. But what really pushed her and caused her to rush things, was Dr. Ukija ending their relationship. Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman. Upon this happening and after begging in a heart wrenching manner. And still Dr. Ukija said that it was the end, Dr. Megaliths immediately revealed her plans in a all too familiar villainous fashion, and then attacked Dr. Ukija in her newly mastered zodion form as the first zodion shifter. Unknowingly infecting her as well, until much later. Upon delivering a deep slash, Dr. Megaliths ran out of the facility back to the distant clearing, where she had built a base of operations using her mystical powers. The Final Nail: Upon being infected and injured, Dr. Ukija knew she had been infused with something. She made a wish on the transcendent eye asking to know who, what, where and why and how to stop it. The eye answered all she needed to know and took it's payment, returning to it's inactive state. Dr. Ukija had no other choice but to let the Spectral vine attach itself to her, whilst she looked for a way to contain herself. The spectral vine, somewhat fused with her arm, sucking out nearly half of the energy that caused the transformation into a zodion. With enough time bought, an aquatic isolation chamber was reached and used by her, on herself. In the increasing amounts of energy being produced and the spectral vine no longer able to keep up, a huge burst of negative energy was released from Dr. Ukija's body causing the water around her to freeze, her arm and the spectral vine to be overloaded and whatever was left to be frozen, as well as Dr. Ukija herself falling into a deep sleep. The burst was that of her very soul that had been damaged in the process of transforming for a prolonged period of time. Her soul split into several pieces and all sought out the strongest nearby soul. This turned out to be none other than Dr. Megaliths. With all the following alternate realities she visited, a soul piece of Dr. Ukija stayed in the dimension, spawning an alternative version of Dr. Ukija as it were. Meanwhile Dr. Ukija's body is without a soul and in cryostasis whilst her various soul pieces have each formed their own beings through twisting fate. This is how the comics come about. -